Rooftop
by Meltavi
Summary: Karena larangan sang Ayah yang tidak membolehkan Yaya pergi keluar malam-malam, Boboiboy menyuruhnya untuk naik ke atap. Mereka akan bertemu di sana, dengan jarak yang membentang dan handphone yang tertempel di telinga masing-masing untuk menikmati malam minggu. AU/BoYa/One-shot/Satnight or sadnight?


_From : Boboiboy_

_Yaya, keluarlah. Aku ingin_ _bertemu_ _denganmu_

Satu helaan napas keluar dari bibir Yaya. Gadis itu mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk, segera mengetikkan balasan pesan untuk Boboiboy.

_Nggak_ _bisa. Ayah aku udah_ _pulang, aku nggak_ _bakal_ _diizinin_ _keluar_ _malem-malem_

Tak lama kotak chat dirinya dengan Boboiboy memberitahu bahwa cowok itu sedang mengetik. Yaya tersenyum samar. Ia melirik pintu kamarnya yang sedikit terbuka, sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara ayahnya yang tengah berbicara dengan ibunya. Ini adalah malam minggu. Yaya cukup mengerti kenapa Boboiboy ingin bertemu dengannya pada malam ini, tentu cowok itu ingin membawanya ke tempat seru selayaknya yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih.

Namun, karena hubungan mereka dilakukan sembunyi-sembunyi, sulit bagi Yaya untuk keluar pada malam hari. Terlebih lagi sang ayah sudah pulang dari dinasnya. Meminta izin pada beliau sama saja seperti diinterogasi. Ia akan ditanyakan secara detail, karena ayahnya adalah sosok yang tegas, contohnya tidak pernah membiarkan anak gadisnya keluar malam-malam.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

_Aku tahu, kok. Kamu_ _ke_ _atap_ _sekarang. Aku tunggu_

Yaya mengangkat alisnya.

Mungkinkah...?

* * *

**Rooftop**

**By Meltavi**

**Disclaimer © Boboiboy dkk milik Animonsta, saya hanya meminjam sebentar**

**Warning(s) : AU, BoYa, typo, one-shot, (dikit), OOC, no alien, no superpower**

**fyi, ini cerita nyata dari temanku:)**

**Happy Reading**

.

.

.

.

.

Terpaan angin malam langsung menembus kulit Yaya saat kakinya memijaki rooftop rumahnya. Berkat permintaan sang ibu, atap rumahnya dijadikan setengah rooftop dan setengah atap dengan genteng biru. Yaya cukup bersyukur akan hal itu, karena ia juga bisa merasakan keuntungannya.

Rumahnya dan rumah Boboiboy bersampingan. Jika Yaya tidak bisa bertemu dengannya akibat larangan sang ayah, Boboiboy memberinya ide untuk ke rooftopnya. Dimana ia bisa bertemu dengan cowok itu di seberang sana, tepatnya Boboiboy duduk di atas genteng rumahnya. Meski masih ada jarak lumayan jauh di antara mereka, namun itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Mereka akan saling menatap dengan senyuman di bibir, sementara sambungan telepon akan menjadi perantara untuk menyampaikan suara mereka.

Yaya sudah menemukan Boboiboy duduk di atas genteng rumahnya, cowok itu melambaikan tangan sekilas yang ia balas dengan senyum tipis. Entah bagaimana caranya Boboiboy bisa sampai duduk di sana, padahal genteng rumahnya cukup ngeri karena posisinya yang miring. Setiap ditanya, pasti Boboiboy akan menjawab, _"Ya, naeklah. Masa' iya teleportasi,"_

Jawaban entengnya itu membuat Yaya khawatir dan sempat melarangnya naik ke atas genteng lagi karena bahaya kalau sampai jatuh. Dan lagi-lagi, respon Boboiboy hanya, _"Jatoh_ _tinggal_ _jatoh. Paling cuma kaki yang patah," _yang membuat Yaya kesal setengah mati.

Akhirnya Yaya menyerah untuk menanyakannya, dan menyuruh Boboiboy untuk selalu berhati-hati.

Yaya menghampiri tembok pembatas rooftop agar ia bisa lebih jelas melihat Boboiboy. Di seberang sana, cowok itu mengangkat hapenya ke udara sambil menggoyangkannya, seperti kode agar Yaya memegang hapenya. Yaya mengangguk, merogoh hapenya yang ia sembunyikan di kantong cardigan. Bersamaan dengan itu, panggilan masuk dari Boboiboy terpampang di layar.

_"Tes, tes. Assalamu'alaikum, ada orang di sana?" _Suara berat Boboiboy terdengar menyapa. Yaya tertawa kecil atas tingkah konyol pacarnya itu.

"Waalaikumussalam. Ada, kok. Ini siapa, ya?" jawab Yaya, sengaja pura-pura tidak tahu sebagai bentuk kejahilannya. Ia ingin bermain-main sebentar dengan Boboiboy.

Di sana, terlihat Boboiboy sok-sokan mengernyitkan dahi. _"Kamu_ _nggak tau aku siapa?" _

"Nggak, tuh. Emang siapa?"

_"Serius_ _nggak tau? Wah... ckckck," _Boboiboy berdecak panjang disana. _"Aku itu Pangeran Galaxy. Tau tugasnya apa?"_

"Hm, nyelametin Putri Bumi?"

_"Nah, itu tau,"_

Yaya tergelak. Boboiboy memang kerap kali menyebut mereka sebagai Pangeran Galaxy dan Putri Bumi. Terdengar konyol, tapi itu selalu ampuh menjadi bahan candaan mereka. Bahkan, apabila Yaya sedih, ia bisa kembali tertawa saat Boboiboy mengatakan, _"Putri Bumi jangan nangis, nanti Pangeran Galaxy nggak mau ke Bumi lagi gara-gara liat air mata Putri Bumi,"_

Hening selama beberapa detik. Mereka berdua hanya saling menatap, dengan _handphone_ masih ditempelkan di telinga. Angin malam yang dingin sesekali menghampiri, namun itu tidak menghalangi pertemuan kedua insan di atas atap tersebut.

_"Hei," _panggil Boboiboy lembut.

"Hm?"

_"Kamu nggak sedih, 'kan, kita malmingnya di atas atap?" _

Yaya tersenyum tipis. Ia menggeleng. "Ini udah lebih dari cukup buat aku,"

Boboiboy mengangguk. Lega mengetahui bahwa membahagiakan seorang Yaya Yah memanglah sesederhana itu. _"Tadi nggak pake interogasi 'kan sama Ayah?" _tanyanya kemudian. Mengingat calon mertuanya -semoga- amatlah protektif, apalagi jika menyangkut Yaya yang merupakan putri satu-satunya.

"Yah... cuma ditanya mau ngapain di atap malem-malem begini," jawab Yaya.

_"Terus kamu jawab apa?"_

"Mau menatap masa depan," kata Yaya, dengan wajah malu-malu dan menahan senyum.

Mendengarnya, Boboiboy tertawa. _"Jadi 'masa depan'nya aku?" _

"Bisa jadi?"

Lagi-lagi Boboiboy tertawa.

_"Dasar Putri Bumi,"_

Di sana Yaya hanya tersenyum. Senyum yang selalu Boboiboy sukai dari seorang Yaya. Sudut bibirnya yang terangkat naik membuat wajah cantiknya semakin manis. Rasanya bikin candu. Dan Boboiboy tidak akan pernah bosan melihat senyuman itu.

Sebenarnya, mereka sudah sering melakukan ini. Apabila Yaya tidak diizinkan keluar rumah pada malam hari, Boboiboy akan menyuruh Yaya ke atap dan mereka akan bertemu di sana. Cara yang unik dan jarang ditemukan. Meski memang cukup berbahaya duduk di atas genteng, Boboiboy tidak masalah akan hal itu demi bertemu dengan Yaya. Lagipula, ia sudah cukup mahir naik ke genteng karena keseringan melakukan hal ini.

Hari sudah semakin larut. Yaya merapatkan jaketnya saat dirasa angin semakin dingin dan kencang. Ketika itu juga Yaya baru menyadari bahwa Boboiboy tidak memakan baju lengan panjang ataupun jaket. Hanya kaos putih tipis polos.

"Boboiboy, kamu nggak kedinginan?" tanya Yaya cemas.

_"Hah? Nggak kok, malah sengaja cuma pake kaos doang. Di dalem gerah," _jawab Boboiboy setengah jujur. Tadi ia terlalu buru-buru ke atas karena tidak sabar bertemu Yaya, sehingga lupa mengambil jaket. _"Kamu sendiri? Kenapa pake cardigan doang? Kan itu tipis," _Boboiboy balik bertanya. Meski pakaian Yaya lebih terlihat mengusir udara dingin, tapi tetap saja itu tipis. Pacarnya itu gampang kedinginan dan sakit.

"Nggak apa-apa, kok. Lagian nggak dingin banget," elak Yaya, walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah mulai merasa kedinginan.

Mendengarnya, Boboiboy menghela napas. Ia tahu Yaya berbohong. Terbukti dengan arah pandang Yaya yang kemana-mana, ciri khas gadis itu jika berbohong. _"Masuk sekarang. Aku tau kamu bohong,"_

Yaya cemberut. Bagaimana bisa Boboiboy tahu kalau ia berbohong? "Nanti nanti. Aku masih mau di sini, Boboiboy," rengek Yaya, mencoba membujuk Boboiboy agar cowok itu membolehkannya lebih lama di sini. Ia masih ingin melihat cowok itu.

Boboiboy mengangkat alis. Tampak menimbang-nimbang permintaan sang kekasih. _"Kalo sakit gimana?"_

"Nggak bakal. 'Kan Putri Bumi strong," Yaya tersenyum bangga. Membuat Boboiboy tergelak di seberang sana.

_"Heleh. Masa' sih? Aku nggak percaya,"_

"Oh, jadi Pangeran Galaxy ngeremehin Putri Bumi?"

_"Pangeran Galaxy nggak ngeremehin. Tapi khawatir," _balas Boboiboy.

Yaya tersentak kecil. Tak lama sudut bibirnya naik, memperlihatkan senyum tersipu malu. "Dasar gombal!"

Boboiboy terkekeh. _"Yaudah sana masuk gih. Udah malem, Yaya. Nanti Ayah kamu nyariin,"_

Yaya menghela napas. Boboiboy benar, malam semakin larut. "Hm... iya deh. Aku masuk," Mata Yaya kemudian menatap Boboiboy serius. "Tapi nanti kamu harus masuk juga, ya? Awas saja kalo lama-lama disitu pake alesan ngadem lagi," omel Yaya, ia ingat dulu kekasihnya itu duduk di atas genteng sampai tengah malam, entah melakukan apa. Beruntung Yaya melihatnya di jendela kamar saat ia terbangun dan langsung menyuruh cowok itu masuk dengan serentetan omelan panjangnya.

Boboiboy menyengir. _"Iyaaaaa, nanti aku masuk,"_

"Bener ya? Awas kalo bohong, kita musuhan sampai lulus," ancam Yaya.

"Kayak yang bisa aja," ledek Boboiboy sambil terkikik geli.

"Boboiboy!"

"Iya, MasyaAllah.. Yayaku yang cantiiiik. Nanti aku masuuuuuuuk," ucap Boboiboy sengaja dipanjangkan agar gadisnya puas. Yaya tampak mengangguk di sana, membuat Boboiboy menghela napas lega.

_"Yaudah. Aku tutup, ya?"_

"Oke. Selamat malam, Boboiboy. Assalamu'alaikum,"

_"Waalaikumussalam,"_

Kemudian, mata Boboiboy memperhatikan Yaya yang tersenyum ke arahnya sambil melambaikan tangan sebelum memasuki rumahnya. Boboiboy ikut tersenyum. Ia menunggu punggung kecil itu tak terlihat oleh pandangannya. Barulah setelah itu Boboiboy melangkah hati-hati di antara genteng rumahnya dan melompat ke salah satu jendela rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N**

**Lama tidak berjumpa huhuuu ;_;**

**uda lama gak nulis jadi kaku bgt. maafin ya kalo gaje ceritanya :(**

**kalo ada yg nanya2 kenapa seluruh ff aku ilang(?), itu karena aku unpub semua. hehe maafkan**

**ada yang berminat review?**


End file.
